


The Seventh Day of Christmas

by torino10154



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas 2009/2010 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Seventh Day of Christmas

Lucius kept his back ramrod straight. He refused to be intimidated by the decidedly uncomfortable surroundings.

"I would like a milkshake." 

"What flavour?" The overly perky teen behind the counter asked. "We have vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry as well as our flavour of the month, caramel mocha."

Harry couldn't have chocolate or coffee in his condition and Lucius was not about to order anything Weasley coloured. "Vanilla."

"What size? We serve our milkshakes in child size, small, medium, large, jumbo, and colossal."

_For fuck's sake_ , Lucius thought to himself but looking at the cups the cashier was indicating, he decided he could always put a freezing charm on the remains if Harry couldn't finish it. "Colossal."

"Would you like to take home one of our apple pies or an order of fries?" 

"No," Lucius snapped before recovering, "thank you."

"That will be three pounds fifty, please."

Lucius had never had trouble with Muggle currency when he and Harry ventured into the Muggle world as money was money as far as he was concerned. He handed the youth a five pound note.

After collecting his change and the truly colossal beverage, he cast a notice-me-not spell and then Apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

"Lucius? Is that you?" Harry called from the bedroom. Lucius dropped his cloak, which his house elf caught before it hit the floor, and took the drink into his very pregnant spouse.

Harry's eyes widened. "You got it!"

"Don't expect anymore such errands," Lucius said, knowing he'd go to the ends of the earth for his spouse. Better not to let him know it, however.

"Of course not," Harry grinned, then sucked on the straw, working to get the thick creamy milkshake through the narrow straw. "Oh, that's good. Thank you." He sucked hard again and his green eyes twinkled with mischief.

"I know what you are doing, Harry." Lucius sat down on the edge of the bed and caressed Harry's rounded abdomen. "I hope you realize that after our child is born and you are cleared by the mediwitches, I shall have my revenge." 

Lacing his fingers through Lucius's, Harry replied, "I'm looking forward to it."


End file.
